She's one Lucky ghost
by MissRaevalynn
Summary: Lucky is simply... lucky. And she goes to school with Danny, but knows nothing of him. What happens one day when The Box Ghost terrorizes Casper High and it happens to be Lucky's 14th birthday? Oh and I forgot... Lucky turns 14 and she's not so lucky anymore... ON HIATUS!
1. Lucky

Hey ya'll! I finally got around to writing out my idea that was plaguing my mind… So here it is! P.S. Tell me if the dialog gets confusing. And if Lucky seems Mary-Sue-ish.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ELSE IT WOULD NEVER EVER END!

* * *

**3****rd**** POV**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, discussing ghost powers.  
"Danny has awesome enough powers that he could take on all of those ghosts… By himself." Tucker said confidently.  
"Yes, but he hasn't gotten enough training." Sam shot back.  
Danny cut in before Tucker could reply. "Hey, who's that girl over there? I've never seen her." He pointed to another table. Both his other friends looked over his shoulder, trying to see.  
Sam, having seen who he was pointing at before Tucker, answered, "That's Lucky. I'm not surprised you've never seen her, she's supposed to be brilliant and very lucky."

"She's nicknamed 'Lucky' because she's gotten lucky on every test, never gotten in trouble and she's lucky in anyway you can imagine. Plus, she's pretty…" Tucker finished off dreamily.  
Danny looked confused. "So why haven't you asked her out?"  
Sam rolled her eyes. "While Miss Lucky is uh… so to speak, lucky, she's also unlucky. Anyone who hangs out with her gets the bad side of her luckiness."  
Tucker shook his head. "No girl is worth being unlucky. Not even her." Danny shrugged and the trio went back to their meal.

At a small table, several feet away, Lucky was wishing herself a happy birthday. "Another year, gone faster than usual." A spilt second after that, a giant ghost came into view.  
"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" Lucky gasped and fell backwards, sliding back as soon as she hit the ground.  
"Going Ghost!" A voice cried out.

Lucky kept scooting back until she hit the wall. In the distance she could see a girl and a boy running around the ghost while a boy flew in midair attacking him. They battle for a few minutes before the ghost threw a box towards Lucky. "AHHH!" Lucky shrieked.

Time seemed to slow down for both Lucky and Danny. Danny flew as fast as he could, but for Lucky, he was too late. The box hit her and everything went dark.

* * *

Well there you go. A new story's beginning. Please Review.

Flames only roast my chocolate covered Marshmallows… HEHE. XD

~Much love and ado,

Raevalynn


	2. Guilt and Gullibility

'Ello! I'm back, with a vengeance… Hehe not really. But I am a bearer of good news (most of time good news for myself, not ya'll), and this time for you guys… The news is: I have decided to try to be more committed! … Okay so that isn't quite the news you expected BUT I have better news!

ThePhoenixDaughter has helped me with plots and character development. And with that I dedicate this chapter to her…

Also if I could get some more pointers from others… That would be great. I apologize if they seem OOC.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom (Sadly and not sadly) or any of the character. **

~0~

**Danny's POV**

"Danny, you shouldn't blame yourself. You tried and couldn't help. It's the Box Ghost's fault, not yours." Sam was saying. Subconsciously, I heard and agreed with her but I was too deep and concentrated on my thoughts to fully agree with her.

It _was_ my fault. I should have trained more, and now because I didn't, that girl who didn't even know of my world, is dead. To make matters (and my guilt) worse, there weren't that many people attending her funeral. It seemed to be that a lot of the kids at school thought Lucky was now 'Unlucky'. And if they went to see her, they would catch the "Lucky Bug".

Her funeral is four days after the accident, and it's a dreary Friday morning. About 10 people are standing around her casket as a preacher is speaking a eulogy. Ten people, ten other than her family which is four; her mom, dad, and younger brothers. My mood worsens as a cloud starts to pour.

Sam and Tucker are on my left and right, respectively. I'm sure all of our faces look the same, a grimace and a tense muscle in the cheek. Sam looks like she's trying not to show any emotion and end up breaking down. I know it doesn't seem like herself to cry, but all three of us blame ourselves. I could have defeated the ghost earlier. I could've… I could've.

The funeral ends and people drift off into different directions. Tucker takes a deep breath and pulls Sam's arm to get her moving instead of standing and staring at the freshly dug grave. They start moving and I follow them. Glancing back, I take a last look at the temporary stone reading,

'Dawn Celestic

A wonderful girl who was taken too early.

April 10, 1996-

April 10, 2012'

On the bottom of the stone, a word was scratched, as if the writer wrote it in at the last minute. When my eyes met the word, a small cloud of blue escaped my lips. I growled softly and shook my head, "Not today."

_'LUCKY'_

**Lucky's POV**

Stretching, I woke up. "Mhmmmm." My eyes fluttered open and I gasped as soon as my vision returned. My body instantly went to a sitting position. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was a dream or I was just seeing things. Nope. I was really sitting on a small patch of grass in the middle of a giant black… thing. There was no word for this place, at least no word I knew. _"Ghost Zone." _The word floated to my mind.

I frowned. I hadn't thought that, so who did?

"_Me, I am the one who thought that." _

Cue mouth drop. Peering around, I discovered…. Nothing. Still no sign of the body the disembodied voice came from.

"_Hehe. You are young and curious. Are you not?" _

"Y-yes?" I answered; still not sure I should be answering something that I couldn't see.

"_Do not fear child. All will be well. I… am Tyther."_

"T- Tyther?" I stuttered.

"_Yes, child. I am a creation of the Ghost Writer. But he no longer restrains me. I am here to help you."_

"Help me? How?" I asked bewildered.

"_You have great power, but you do not walk a path. So I shall lead you to one. Child, as a ghost you must warn others. Others who are about to meet their demise."_

"Demise?"

"_Yes, now go and warn them. After you warn one, a signal will be give as to tell you who is your next charge."_

"I will help them, Tyther."

"_Go now."_

The voice disappeared and a light shone in my face, I reached my hand up and it got really bright.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a headstone, staring at the backs of three teens walking off in the rain. A slight glow surrounded one, the one on the very right. He had brown hair, and was helping the one in the middle along. _"There, child. You must help that one."_

"I will help." I said dazed.

After that, I hopped off the stone. The one that read,

'_LUCKY'_

~0~

And FIN! How was it? Was it good? Review and tell your friends. Luv ya'll!

~Much love and ado,

Raevalynn

P.S. Read my beta-ee's story, Aquora Vs. Aquafina: Adventure awaits Aquora. It's by one of my besties.


	3. Goodbye Lucky

**Hey everyone. Sorry to say so (though I doubt anyone cares) but I am discontinuing this story, unless I manage to get time to post a new chapter... I frankly get too busy and I can't get on nearly enough. So this is a more of a hiatus than a discontinue.**

**Thanks for the support though. **

**Much love and Ado,**

~MissRaevalynn

P.S. If the person who I want to PM me back does (you know who you are), then I might have a new short story up.


End file.
